A Daughter Lost is a Daughter Regained
by RogueStorm84
Summary: Written for Ilovetvalot. How does one tell a fellow agent that she's his daughter? Rossi lost her once and tries to regain her, but will he lose her again?


**This story is written for my friend Ilovetvalot. It was written for her birthday which unfortunately I couldn't get it posted for. I'm sorry honey.**

**I apologize this is so short, but one this is a pairing I had never written before and also I didn't want to take anymore time with getting it uploaded.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

David Rossi stood by the window watching Ashley Seaver in the bullpen with the rest of the team. He never ever thought he'd see her again. The last time he saw her was when she was two. That was before he and Alana broke up. That was before he had heard Alana had married Charles Beauchamp. He remembered going with Hotch to bring in Charles after he was found to be the Redmond Ripper. He saw Alana that day but not Ashley. Apparently she was at school.

"You know, you should tell her."

Dave looked up to see Hotch standing in the doorway, "What are you talking about?"

Hotch walked in the office and stood next to Dave. "I know you Dave. The entire case you couldn't keep your eyes off her. Now you're standing here wondering if you should tell her that you're actually her father. So I say tell her."

"Are you profiling me, Aaron?"

"Don't need to Dave. Like I said, I know you, not to mention that your thoughts are written over your face. Tell her, but do it nicely," Hotch said walking out of the office.

Dave sighed. _Maybe he's right. I should tell her. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her again._ He walked out of his office and headed to Ashley.

"Seaver."

Ashley looked up at agent Rossi, "Yes, sir?"

"I was wondering if you'd like a ride home."

Ashley smiled, "That would be really great, thank you."

The rest of the team frowned. Rossi wasn't one to offer someone a ride home. He normally did his work and left. Rossi looked at the team and knew that was what they were thinking. He waited until Ashley had gathered her things and they both said their goodbyes before leaving. Hotch watched smiling from his office window.

"I really appreciate this," Ashley was saying as she got in the car. "I was going to ask agent Jareau."

"It's no problem at all. Would you like stop somewhere and get dinner?"

Ashley frowned and looked at Dave ready to say no but then her stomach rumbled and she blushed laughing. Dave chuckled.

"Dinner first it is."

He drove to a small restaurant that wasn't too far from her apartment. They were quickly seated and given menus. Soon their waiter came and they ordered. As soon as the waiter left, Dave stared at Ashley again and sighed. _It's now or never Dave._

Ashley noticed Dave staring at her and frowned, "Agent Rossi?"

"Ashley. The reason I offered you a ride and invited you to dinner is because there is something I need to tell you."

"I'm off the team aren't I? Agent Hotchner didn't like my performance and he sent you to tell me that I can't be a part of his team, right?"

Dave chuckled and shook his head, "Of course not. Hotch was very pleased with how you handled yourself during the case. No this is more on a personal level."

"Oh. Well, I'm flattered Agent Rossi but I think you might just be a bit too old for me."

Dave stared at her for a minute before laughing. Ashley was confused but didn't say anything. Dave continued laughing and sobered up by the time the drinks arrived.

"Ashley, I'm not coming on to you. That's not what I need to tell you."

"Oh, well I just assumed. I mean the entire case I noticed how you kept staring at me."

Dave chuckled softly sipping his Pepsi, "Ashley, you are very beautiful, but for me to take advantage of that would be wrong on so many levels."

"Oh."

"It's not that I don't like you, Ashley. But see, the problem with me pursuing something like that would be wrong because I am your father."

"Excuse me? Is this some kind of a joke Agent Rossi? I bet Agent Morgan put you up to this, didn't he? My father is Charles Beauchamp otherwise known as the Redmond Ripper which you arrested."

Dave sighed, "I wish that was true, but you have been fed a lie, Ashley."

Just then their food arrived and Dave thanked the waiter before turning back to Ashley, "Alana and I have been dating for almost three years. I hadn't known she was pregnant with you until you were born. I remember her showing up at my house with you bundled in her arms. The three of us lived together and we raised you the best we could. The last time I saw you were when you were two years old and your mother and I broke up. Soon after that I had heard she had married a man named Charles Beauchamp."

Ashley looked at him frowning the entire time, "Why did you break up?"

Dave sighed, "Because she wanted us to get married and at the time I wasn't ready for a long-term commitment."

Ashley frowned deeper, "You expect me to believe that you and my mother dated until I was two and then suddenly broke up to which she went and married Charles Beauchamp?"

Dave shook his head, "No, we hadn't dated the entire time. We broke up once but we reconciled our problems and tried to make it work."

Ashley stood, "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard Agent Rossi. Goodnight," she said and stormed out of the restaurant.

**{~CM~}**

Hotch entered the bullpen the next morning and was surprised to see Dave in his office. The only one who usually arrived early besides himself was Reid. He waved to Reid and then headed toward his friend's office. He knocked gently on the door before opening it.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked.

"She didn't believe me. I had taken her to this restaurant by her house and she stormed out. How do I make her believe me?"

Hotch shrugged, "I wish I knew the answer Dave, but I don't. The only thing I would suggest would be to talk to Alana but unfortunately she's not around anymore."

"Yeah," Dave sighed. "I'll think of something."

Hotch nodded as he left the office and headed toward his own as the bullpen started to come alive. He saw Seaver talking to Morgan, Reid, and Prentiss and paused to hear them.

"Agent Morgan, that wasn't funny and I don't appreciate being the subject of ridicule."

Morgan frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Telling agent Rossi to tell me that he was my father."

Morgan frowned again and shook his head, "I didn't tell him that. Why would I tell him to play with you like that?"

"You…didn't?"

"Nope."

Prentiss chuckled, "I could see some similarities between you and Rossi which is why he maybe joked with you last night."

"Yeah," Ashley said distracted.

She stood up and headed over to Garcia's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter," came the bubbly voice.

Ashley entered and bit her lip, "Garcia, you can find out just about anything on anyone right?"

"Absolutely. Why what do you need?"

"I'm trying to find out if Charles Beauchamp was really my father or not."

Garcia nodded, "I can find that out for you, but it'll take me a minute. What's your mother's name?"

"Alana Seaver."

"Okay, I'll let you know what I find."

Ashley smiled, "Thanks."

Ashley left Garcia's office and headed back to her desk and immersed herself in her paperwork. Dave came down around lunch time and invited her to lunch but she refused. The team was genuinely confused. Suddenly Garcia emerged from her office with a grin.

"Hey Ashley, I got the info you're looking for."

"And…?"

"Charles Beauchamp was in all actuality your stepfather, but it's marked as your father because your mother never actually married your real father but married Charles making him her first husband."

Ashley nodded, "So did you find out who is my real father?"

"Yup. One David Rossi, retired FBI agent turned book writer turned FBI agent again."

The team looked at Ashley and then at Rossi who was busy staring at Ashley. Ashley looked at Garcia, "Are you sure?"

"You're doubting the fabulous Penelope? Of course I'm sure."

Morgan frowned, "But I thought Rossi had a son who died."

Garcia nodded, "He did, but that was from _his_ first marriage."

"Oh."

Ashley nodded and walked over to Dave and smiled, "I'd love to go to lunch now if the offer still stands."

Dave smiled.

**END.**


End file.
